kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jabberwocky Attack Force Bolide
Bolide (ボリード) is a male enemy in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot officers who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as enemy officer character only in Chapter 2 "Finding Kiraha". Role in Game Aruto Arc Bolide is only appears in Chapter 1 "Finding Kiraha" as one of the enemy officers along with Douglas. to create a chaos and slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly. However, he was killed shortly by the player as the player continues to find Kiraha, then he eventually dissipated into thin air just like others. Character Information Appearance Alan's appearance is identical from the original. Personality Bolide is a ruthless Bounty Hunter who want to kill the chosen one and innocent peoples in order to attain rewards. However, after he was killed by the player, he apologies to Jabberwocky. Quotes *"I hope this doesn't take to long." (approached) *"Gya! Forgive me, my lord..." (defeated) Gameplay Note: all enemy officers are shared with the same stats and EXP get in Stage 2 only. Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform charge related combos, counters or burst attacks. Also he has only aerial normal combo. Ground Moveset : A overhead swing with his bat on fire. Crumples the player and can cause burns when too close for last 5 seconds. , , , : A multi swing combo 4 times. Each swing can cause burn to the player for last 5 seconds. Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : A aerial 4 swing combo. Each swing can cause burn to the player for last 5 seconds , : A downward overhead swing with his bat on fire. Launches the player up into the air and can cause burn for last 5 seconds. Skill Attacks Bolide doesn't have skill attacks. Super Attack Bolide doesn't have Super Attacks. Strategy Most weak enemy officers, fighting against Bolide is the easiest and very easy to kill him by the player due to his weakness lies with a lack of the ability of aerial regains, counterattacks or retaliates, making him extremely vulnerable to Air Combo attacks and lead him a endless air/juggle until he was defeated. His melee mace attack can cause burn on hit and can damages the player overtime. His fiery melee attack can be avoided by simple not to get close during his melee or simple guarding to block; but it cannot burn the player when blocked. Burn Debuff can be removed by using Fresh Lemonade Juice or Full Heal Tropical Juice. Trivia *Bolide made her debut from Trapt (Kagero II: Dark illusion). However, his appearance in that game was slightly different than Kagero counterpart. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Officers Category:Bosses